Ça plane pour moi
"Ça plane pour moi" (French pronunciation: [sa plan puʁ mwa]) is a 1977 pop song song by the Belgian singer Plastic Bertrand. Despite being credited to him, the vocals were actually performed by the record's producer, Lou Deprijck. The song was composed by Yvan Lacomblez. "Jet Boy, Jet Girl", an adaptation recorded in November 1977 by Elton Motello, has the same melody. The song was covered by many artists, though Plastic Bertrand's original recording was the most successful, reaching no.8 on the UK charts in the summer of 1978. "Ça plane pour moi" is a French idiomatic expression which is best translated as "Everything's going well for me" (literally: "It is gliding for me"). Other versions *In 1977, Elton Motello released the single "Jet Boy Jet Girl" one month before "Ça plane pour moi" was released. This version was then covered by numerous bands, including The Damned, Captain Sensible, The Softies and Chron Gen. *In 1979, Telex released "Ça plane pour moi" in an extremely slow version, on their album Looking for Saint Tropez. *In 1985, appeared in the film National Lampoon's European Vacation. *in 1992, Sonic Youth recorded a version of the song as a contribution to the covers compilation album Freedom of Choice: Yesterday's New Wave Hits as Performed by Today's Stars. *In 1993, Leila K released "Ça plane pour moi" as a double A-side single with the song "Check the Dan". *In 1996, Mr. Ed Jumps the Gun's version was featured on the soundtrack to Barb Wire, the Pamela Anderson film. *In 1996, Presidents of the United States of America released "Ça plane pour moi" as a single. *In 1997, Thee Headcoatees released "Ça plane pour moi" on their album Punk Girls. *In 1999, Hemmi Gunn made his own version of the song, called "Einn Dans við Mig" (One Dance with Me). *In 2001, Lost Acapulco recorded a version of the song, called "Olvidemos el romance", with different lyrics for a track of the soundtrack of the Mexican movie Perfume de Violetas. *In 2001, featured in the film Winning London. *In 2004, featured in the film EuroTrip. *In 2005, Savage Circus recorded a cover of the song as a Japanese bonus track for their album Dreamland Manor. *In 2006, Richard Thompson edited a version available on the box set The Life and Music of Richard Thompson. *In 2006, the character of a Franco-German bubblegum dance musical project, Pigloo, recorded a cover of the song, retitled "Ça plane pour moi (Le twist)", on the album La Banquise. *In 2007, Presidents of the United States of America's version was featured in a Pepsi commercial. *In 2008, Vampire Weekend posted a live cover of this song on their Myspace. *In 2008, The Lost Fingers recorded a cover of "Ça plane pour moi" with Plastic Bertrand, released on their 2009 album Rendez-vous Rose. *In 2009, Kim Wilde performed the song as part of her live concerts all through Europe. *In 2009, Nouvelle Vague released a cover of the song on their third album 3. *In 2009, The BossHoss covered the song on the album Rodeo Radio. *In 2010, featured in the film 127 Hours. *In 2011, Wanastowi Vjecy released a cover version of this song on their album Letíme na Wenuši *In 2012, featured in the film Ruby Sparks. Category:1977 singles